


courage is knowing your ideas won't be received very well but stating them anyways

by great_reader121



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Merthur Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_reader121/pseuds/great_reader121
Summary: "I'm sorry," Arthur whispered. "I know how long you've been wanting this, and I'm so sorry people are stupid and still hold on to their bigoted, horrible ideas."Merlin clung to Arthur. "It's not your fault, love."Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm the one supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around."Merlin chuckled. "Oh, Arthur."Merthur Week 2020 Day 2: "I’m so proud of you." + Established relationship
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067090
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	courage is knowing your ideas won't be received very well but stating them anyways

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* hello and welcome to my second merthur week 2020 submission i hope you all are having a good day and will enjoy this very much

Arthur took a deep breath, bracing himself. "I want to repeal the magic ban," he said.

There was a moment of shocked, horrified, silence.

And then chaos.

Counselors were protesting and raising their voices higher and higher and they listed the reasons why lifting the magic ban was a bad idea. Their voices were mixing together, and no one could make out any words. It sounded like a king had made a shocking announcement that would change the future of his lands-  
Oh. Wait. That's _exactly_ what happened.

Arthur tuned them out, instead choosing to focus on the counselors who were quieter, who looked more thoughtful. Gaius, for one. Geoffrey. A couple of others had their heads together, and Arthur could see their lips moving but couldn't make out what they were saying. The knights were exchanging glances, speaking without saying anything, and Arthur thought Lancelot looked _relieved_. 

He gave the counselors a few more minutes to run out of steam, and prepared himself for listing the reasons why the magic ban should be repealed.   
~~~  
Merlin was pacing in Arthur's chambers, waiting for his lover and his king to return. His eyes flicked to the door every few seconds, and his feet wore a groove in the rug laid out on the floor.

He jumped as the door opened, and Arthur entered. "Hello," he said softly.

Arthur smiled weakly, looking harried and stressed. "Hello," he murmured.

Merlin twisted his fingers, too anxious to ask.

Arthur took a step towards Merlin and grabbed his hands, stopping the fidgeting. He studied the strong, lean fingers. "The knights seemed curious enough," he said, not looking up. "But only a few counselors weren't against the idea. They own the lands that supply Camelot with food, I can't risk upsetting them."

Merlin hummed, and gathered Arthur in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered. "I know how long you've been wanting this, and I'm _so_ sorry people are stupid and still hold on to their bigoted, horrible ideas."

Merlin clung to Arthur. "It's not your fault, love."

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm the one supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around."

Merlin chuckled. "Oh, _Arthur_."

They hugged for a few more minutes, the firelight flickering and the wind whispering.

"I'm so proud of you," Merlin said finally. "It takes a lot of courage to stand up and tell everyone your ideas even when you know that they're gonna be rejected."  
Arthur pulled away, and smiled at Merlin. It was a real smile, fond and soft, not like the ones he plastered on his face when he had to meet another obnoxious knight.

"I love you," he said, "and I will get rid of the magic ban even if it kills me."

Merlin grinned, and leaned forward so their lips were just barely touching. "I know," he whispered, and closed the distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> bless merlin and arthur for being so loving and _beautiful_ and _strong_ and  
> yup i'm a mess  
> kudos and comments are squealed and beamed over :)))


End file.
